


Sweet Red Drops

by jungjung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Jaemin is there for a sec, M/M, Office, Office crush, Shy, boo boo kisses, idk wHat this will turn into, jungwoo is basically a doctor, lowkey blood, struggling with love, they get together in the end, theyre vampires if u didn’t catch on, vampire bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungjung/pseuds/jungjung
Summary: Jungwoo is caught in a crisis when his boss, Jaehyun, becomes suspicious when Jungwoo shows up to work pale and one tiny drop of blood on his dress shirt. Little did Jungwoo know Jaehyun understood the difficulty of finding a meal every now and then, especially since also being a vampire had it’s everyday strains. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo I thot this was gonna be short but we’ll see. If everyone loves this I’ll make it longer if not you’ll get like one more chapter and then I’m cutting it off. After Jaehyun and Jungwoo pulled Jack and Rose I HAD to write about them.~ enjoy ~

The sky was gray when Jungwoo left his apartment complex, but he payed no mind to it. It was time to feast. His last good meal had been last month. Getting a good catch was quite rare in the busy city of Seoul. Especially for someone like Kim Jungwoo a full-blooded vampire.

He walked through the streets casually. He knew no one could kind out. For his 20 years of living as a vampire he’d somehow kept this secret from everyone. Being a vampire meant having the want or desire for only human blood, that was truly satisfying. Animal blood could keep the urges down for a bit, but human blood was needed at least once a year to keep a vampire truly satisfied. Jungwoo kept this habit, he’d break into hospitals sipping a little blood then leaving just as quietly as he’d come in, other times he’d had to kill some people, but these were criminals he’d kill. When police arrived at the scene of a robbery they’d find the responsible dead, and it was all because of Jungwoo.

Making his usual trip to work he saw a man taking a woman’s purse. “Finally some good fucking food.” He thought to himself starting to pick up his pace to catch up with his meal. He followed the man through alley ways and through traffic when he’d finally corner the man, kill him, and of course return the woman’s purse. He stood there glaring into the mere humans soul. “You’re cornered buddy drop it.” Jungwoo demanded. The man refused to cooperate and pulled a knife. “Who the fuck do you think you are telling me what to do pretty boy?” The man yelled clutching the purse. Swiftly, Jungwoo trapped the man, grabbed the knife and stabbed the man. He fell to the ground. The smell of human blood overwhelming Jungwoo’s senses. He drank all the blood up till the man was just a sack of skin. He grabbed the purse and straightened his dress shirt and walked out the alley to find the lady. 

“Oh thank you so much young man! But what happened to the scoundrel who took my purse?” The lady asked questioning him.  
“Oh uhh the police came- yeah they picked him up so don’t worry ma’am.” Jungwoo replied. 

His walk to work was better now that he had his yearly meal. The sky was still a bit gray, but Jungwoo ignored the gloomy color and smiled happily. 

“Good morning hyung!” Jungwoo turned his head at the sound of his friends voice. It was Jaemin his coworker and one of his best friends. “Hi Jaemin. How is your morning so far? You getting your work done?” He smiled with his charms. “Of course hyung, I’m not a slacker.”  
“I know Nana I’m just messing around.” Jungwoo laughed.  
“By the way hyung do you wanna go out for lunch today? I finished my work from yesterday so I won’t need to make any up!”  
Jungwoo couldn’t eat normal foods, they gave him massive stomach aches and he wasn’t about to have that.  
“Sorry Jaemin I have a lot of work, maybe next time?” Jaemin pouted at his response but got over it and wished his hyung a good day. 

Jungwoo walked into his office space and took his coat off to place on his chair. He sat down in his swivel chair and began calculating numbers. An hour passed and he got up to get a water from the break room. Before he left though he noticed Jaehyun staring at him through his glass office windows. Jungwoo didn’t think Jaehyun knew he noticed so he didn’t do anything but go get his water. The break room was close by so his break was a few minutes at the most. He opened their fridge to find his water. He grabbed it and just as he closed the fridge he heard the door open behind him. 

“Good morning Jungwoo.” It was Jaehyun.  
“O-oh good morning hyung.” Jungwoo flushed a little.

He’s always had a little crush on Jaehyun, ever since he’d been offered this job. Today Jaehyun wore the regular suit and tie and the same pants that always hugged his thighs so well and the dress shirt that always brought out how muscular his chest was. The whole look had Jungwoo almost on his knees, but hey the man had dignity. 

“I noticed you had a red dot on your shirt Jungwoo. I don’t know if you knew or not just if you didn’t, uhh it’s uh there.”

A blush threatened to creep onto Jaehyun’s cheeks from what Jungwoo noticed. At the same time Jungwoo also thought “shit fuck there’s a fucking drop of blood on my shirt well ain’t that tea.” His mind raced at how Jaehyun might react if he knew it was blood. Especially if the blood wasn’t his own.

“Oh yeah it might just be some ink. Yeah my cat was chewing a pen before I left and she uh bit it too hard so it exploded and I was next to her trying to take it away, I guess a little got on it?” Jungwoo said trying to convince Jaehyun. He faked a smile on his face hoping Jaehyun would ignore the dot. 

“Oh that’s unfortunate, I hope dry cleaning can get it out.” Jaehyun said awkwardly. His eyes seemed a little different, but Jungwoo didn’t seem to notice. 

Jaehyun sniffed the air after taking a sip of his coffee. He smelled blood. The intoxicating scent Jaehyun was quite familiar with. The sickeningly dry, but sweet metallic scent, a scent Jaehyun ran into quite a lot as he was a vampire. 

The vampires living in Korea were all subtle. They never ever revealed what they were to anyone, not even the closest people in their lives. Vampires could never know who to trust around them because that’s just how well his they keep their secrets. A slip up here and there was common people writing news reports about these “blood sucking monsters” or when vampires are outed because autopsy’s reveal it all. Either way it’s been different these years for vampires and no ones been able to relax because of it. 

Jungwoo chugged the rest of his bottle of water. Jaehyun was still sipping his coffee looking a little dazed, Jungwoo didn’t know what was happening.

“Hey hyung are you okay?” Jungwoo asked the older.  
“Uh yeah I’m fine. Was just thinking about a recent sale.” Jaehyun said shaking something off his mind. Jungwoo just nodded along with an okay and left the break room shortly after. Jungwoo felt something was going on, but ignored the feeling in his gut and went back to his desk. 

Jaehyun released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in shortly after Jungwoo left.  
“Gosh- what is wrong with me?” Jaehyun thought to himself. He clutched his mug tightly the scent and thought of blood on his mind, he was hungry. All he could think about was blood. The color, the scent, the taste, how Jungwoo’s would taste- “Fuck!” Jaehyun yelled. Suddenly hot coffee spilled all over his hand, some landing on his shirt. The mug was destroyed into pieces, small bits stuck in his hand causing himself to bleed. Quickly he grabbed a napkin drying his hand off then ran it under cold water to soothe the burn. 

Jungwoo sat quietly at his work desk, calculating sales and such when he hears Jaehyun yell very loudly and the shattering of a cup. He gets up quickly, looking to see what the commotion is. When he gets to the break room he see’s a disheveled Jaehyun washing his one hand and him trying to reach the first aid kit across the room while also keeping his hand under the sink. Jungwoo also see’a no coffee mug in sight but bits of it on the floor. 

“Hyung! What happened. Also here let me help.” Jungwoo asks while stepping over the bits and grabbing the first aid kit Jaehyun was having so much trouble grabbing. 

“I guess I’m feeling a little uh tired and the mug slipped out of my hand.” Jaehyun said hoping Jungwoo wouldn’t ask anymore questions. His efforts were in vain. 

Suddenly Jungwoo realizes, blood. He swallows loudly keeping his everything under control. He takes a deep breath. 

“Then h-how is your hand uh b-bleeding?” Jungwoo asks his voice close to cracking. The scent of Jaehyun’s blood making Jungwoo feel all sorts of things at the moment.

“Well when I dropped it was was gonna try cleaning it up.” 

“W-with your bare hands?”

“Uh yeah? Don’t you ever clean up broken mugs with your bare hands Jungwoo?” 

The two laughed after Jaehyun’s comment, but the obvious tension at the moment was the elephant in the room. 

“Here let me uh help you.” Jungwoo said reaching out for Jaehyun’s injured hand. 

“Yeah of course. Thanks” Jaehyun have up his hand.

Jungwoo’s soft hands took Jaehyun’s. He grabbed some gauze and peroxide to clean the cuts. 

“This might sting a little.” Jungwoo says briefly before tapping at the cuts with the peroxide gauze pads. 

“Damn that does really uh sting wow.” Jaehyun says flinching a bit. 

“I told you.” Jungwoo laughed. 

He pulled out a few cute fruit themed bandaids and placed one on every single cut. 

“There your boo boo’s all better? Want me to kiss them all better too?” Jungwoo asked in a teasing tone. 

“Hmm no they still hurt, only if someone would kiss them all better.” Jaehyun said back just as teasingly. 

Jungwoo grabbed the hand again and placed a few subtle pecks on all the bandaids.

“There. Feel better?” His cheeks were flushed just a shade darker.

“All better.” Jaehyun said as confidently as he could in that situation. 

Jungwoo brushes himself off then reaches a hand out to help Jaehyun up. He takes it. Jaehyun brushes himself off too. 

“Well I’ll uh talk to you later right?” Jaehyun asks.

“Uhh yeah, but I gotta get my work done ahahaha.” Jungwoo responds awkwardly, the scent of blood still a bit fresh.

They left the break room, each going to their work areas, Jungwoo to his desk and Jaehyun to his office. 

“Something is up with Jaehyun? Maybe he thinks I’m weird!” Jungwoo thinks to himself. He buries his head in his hands, his lips pouty and his eyes stung.  
“Having a crush on your boss was hard.” He thought, but at the same time bit his lip drawing a bit of blood, he sat and waited, his fangs digging into his lower lip till it shrunk back to size.

Jaehyun day in his office. He was drained. He was so awkward to Jungwoo, shattered his favorite coffee mug, worried Jungwoo, flirted with Jungwoo, and was borderline hard because if Jungwoo.  
“Damn, why is he so fucking cute!” Jaehyun said thinking out loud.  
He slammed a hand on his desk making the objects on it clatter a bit. His fangs dig into his lip, and his eyes he noticed were blood red in his dark computer screen’s reflection.  
“And now I gotta deal with this!” Jaehyun rested his head in his hands waiting for his vampire traits to subside and disappear so he could continue work as usual. 

Right as it had all gone away and he began working a soft knock on his door woke him from his concentration.

“Come in.”

“Good Afternoon hyung. I just wanted to check on your hand.” 

It was Jungwoo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sooooooo sorry this took so long to upload an update to!! I’ve been super busy I had exams recently and it’s just been tiresome with school and slee ya know! but sorry this is a lil slow I had a bit of a block too so I didn’t know how to continue this but hopefully next chapter will be the end with something cute :) I promise <3

“J-Jungwoo hey.” Jaehyun said shifting in his chair. 

“Is your hand okay hyung? Broken mugs can be very sharp?” Jungwoo said with that same cute look he gave.

Jungwoo began to walk over to Jaehyun and held out his soft hand. Motioning for the older to give up his hand.

“They’re fine Jungwoo I promise. After you kissed them all better I haven’t had any problems.” He gave a smug smile after the last bit. 

Jungwoo stares for a second with a smile then grabbed his hand anyways. He examined the much larger hand carefully, turning it over and running over the bandaids with his own fingers. During all this it was almost completely silent. 

“I’ll let you go this time since everything does seem fine.” Jungwoo said giving the hand back to the rightful owner. Jaehyun’s face was a whole new shade of red after Jungwoo’s actions. Jaehyun coughed a bit before interrupting the momentary quiet.

“Jungwoo don’t you have work to do? I’m sure we got new reports this week?” Jaehyun asked a little tease in his voice.

“Hyung I’m no slacker! My job is to take care of you.”

At that moment Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he could keep up with the lowkey flirts cause Jungwoo was going highkey now.

“I’ll take that back then. You’re doing a great job Jungwoo.” Jaehyun smiled at Jungwoo and he smiled back.

After their little flirts back and forth they actually talked about Jungwoo’s actual work and what was actually in the reports. After that Jungwoo went back to his desk. It was 11:53, only 7 more minutes and Jungwoo could go on a lunch break. 

“I forgot to ask hyung!” Jungwoo gasped a little too loud at his desk.

He stood up quickly and walked fast towards Jaehyun’s office again. When he got there he burst in, forgetting to knock. When the door swung open he practically almost hit Jaehyun in the face with his own office door.

“Ah hyung I’m sorry I didn’t think you’d be standing right there!” Jungwoo apologized over and over.

“It’s okay Jungwoo. Speak of the devil anyways, I was gonna ask you something.” Jaehyun said still a little shocked at almost having his face bashed with a door.

“Oh, I was gonna ask you something too hyung. You can go first I guess. 

“No it’s okay you can.”

“Okay well hyung, I was wondering if during our lunch break you and I could maybe go to a cafe for lunch?” Jungwoo asked, a little flush coloring his cheeks.

In the past Jungwoo had always been a huge flirt. In elementary school he’d have all the girls lined up to get love advice from him. Some of the girls respected Jungwoo as a regular person while others teased him for liking boys. The biggest plot twist to that was that the all boys liked him back too.

“Jungwoo you’re starting to scare me, I was gonna ask you the same thing.” 

Jungwoo thought for a moment and silently praised whatever holy angel was guiding his technically dead soul.

“Maybe I’m psychic hyung? I barely know myself!” Jungwoo said teasingly.

“I’d love to go Jungwoo let me just finish this paperwork then we can get going. Have any ideas of a specific cafe you wanna go to?”

“Mmmm no the closest one is fine!”

“Okay its a date I guess. I’ll see you in a little.”

He opened the door for Jungwoo and closed it gently behind him when the younger left.

Jaehyun felt accomplished. So much progress had been made with the “become jungwoos favorite person” mission. He couldn’t believe it. With the mug incident, his fangs, the cafe date. It was all spectacular. 

 

“Come on Jungwoo let’s go.”

Jaehyun walked out of his office in his fitted suit, perfect in every way. He walked to Jungwoo’s desk to grab his “date”

“Ah hyung let me write this one number!”

He scribbled the last digit of the total and quickly scoot out his chair and grabbed his stuff. 

“I’m ready now.”

“Okay let’s go.”

They decided to take Jaehyun’s fancy and expensive car after Jungwoo offered a million times to let him drive and take his own car. In the end Jaehyun won the argument saying he wanted to treat Jungwoo like a prince. Jungwoo of course responding to that with a reddened face and a slight nod before racing to the car.

“Hey can you look up where the nearest cafe is Woo?” Jaehyun asked using the new cute nickname.

He blushed of course but answered in return.

“Uh yes sir!” 

He grabbed his phone quickly typing into his maps app “cafe” hoping to find a cute and modern one. When he found the perfect one he connected his phone to the fancy car and started up the directions.


	3. Final!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally done (๑>◡<๑)so sorry that this was basically on hiatus forever but it’s done hope it got the ending y’all wanted!!! Tysm for reading and the love is appreciated!!! I have 4 other works so if you wanna check em out, check em out

T he automated voice rang through Jungwoo’s ears as Jaehyun drove out of the parking garage. 

His eyes shifted around the car, observing the older’s car. It was neat and smelled new. He had a few things here and there like tissues in little packets or hand sanitizer in the cup holder. His car was rid of trash and reminded Jungwoo of that one drama about the rich boys and the girl. Right now he felt like the girl.

Sooner of later the two pulled into a parking spot along the street where the cafe was. From the outside it looked cute with huge glass windows and a melancholic color scheme. He could definitely tell it had to be a new place cause Jungwoo didn’t recognize the name, “Neo Coffee Tech” a little weird he thought. Maybe he thought this cause it made more sense in English. 

“Are you coming Woo?” Jaehyun said.  
Jungwoo lingered by the sign until he heard him spoke.  
“Yeah sorry.” He jogged through the door Jaehyun held open for him. 

When he walked in Jungwoo felt the scent of coffee wash through his senses. His fangs almost popped out for a sec but he willed them back into his gums. 

Jaehyun noticed Jungwoo’s face contort a bit after walking in. He saw him go from bliss to a very uncomfortable glare at the floor. He was suspicious but ignored the ordeal entirely.  
“So what are you getting hyung?” A tiny voice asked curiously. The voice belonged to Jungwoo who was currently having trouble deciding between an iced coffee or a cappuccino. 

“I don’t know, what are you getting?”  
He asked the younger.   
“Hmmmm I can’t choose between iced coffee or a cappuccino! On one hand I can get my iced coffee flavored, but it’s cold so maybe I’ll get a cappuccino to wake myself up?” Jungwoo laid out his options with pros and cons for each.

“What about we play a game of Rock Paper Scissors, if I win you get a cappuccino and I lose you get an iced coffee. How about that?” Jaehyun asked him.  
“Hyung you are so smart! Okay let’s play.”  
They played their little game and the winner was Jungwoo. When it was their turn to order Jungwoo pulled his wallet out but Jaehyun was quick to tell him to put it away.  
“Hey it’s on me Woo, it’s the least I can do after making you my personal nurse.” He laughed after his little remark while Jungwoo blushed and slipped his wallet back into his pocket.

They got their coffee and went to grab seats. They spotted a table in the corner by the window where they could perfectly view the city, sip their coffee, and maybe even gossip.

“Hey Woo you could’ve ordered a cake or something? I don’t want you to be too hungry?” Jaehyun was persistent in treating Jungwoo. Jungwoo felt like he was a sugar baby or something.   
“No I’m okay! I had a big breakfast today and probably won’t eat till dinner.”  
Jungwoo lied. He had to, actually he’d always have to lie in these situations. Being a vampire on a strict blood diet wasn’t always easy. 

“Ah that’s understandable. So did you finish all you wor- AH”  
The sudden yell Jaehyun let out startled Jungwoo.  
He’d spilt his coffee on himself accidentally. The hot dark liquid burned his chest. Suddenly his fangs shot out! No thought could will these fangs away. He was in so much pain and the coffee burned his smooth skin. 

“Ah hyung! Are you oka-Y ah!”  
At first he hadn’t noticed he’d been focused on the hot coffee and Jaehyun’s chest, but when he looked up at Jaehyun’s face there were fangs that weren’t there before and a very much in pain look on there.

“Let’s get you to the bathroom!” Jungwoo grabbed his hyung and dragged him to the bathroom. His first priority had been the coffee and his chest. Jungwoo know how to treat all the boo boos, especially any on people he cared for. The unbuttoned Jaehyun’s button up in a hurry. The coffee had completely stained his whole front and some even dropped down to the top of his pants. 

“Does it hurt a lot hyung?” Jungwoo asked looking up.  
Jaehyun nodded in response wincing at his burns. Once the button up was out of the way, Jaehyun’s was in full display. Jungwoo wished he could bask in this sight, but there were more important matters than Jaehyun’s toned body.

“Here. Tell me if it gets to much.”  
He pressed a somewhat cold paper towel onto his chest. The older made tiny noses and gasps, but overall it soothed his pain.   
Jungwoo finished cleaning up his coffee accident. 

“Here your shirt is completely ruined.”  
Jungwoo wore a sweater over his button ups so he took the sweater off and gave the button up to Jaehyun.  
“See I’ll just wear my sweater and you aren’t walking around shirtless!” He gave his goofy little smile to Jaehyun and recieved a just as goofy smile back. 

“Thank you Woo, I would’ve been a whole mess if it weren’t for you.” Jaehyun said him.

“Oh by the way hyung you’ve got some, uhh explaining to do.” Jungwoo said.   
Jaehyun’s fangs were still shot out and very visible. Jungwoo pokes one before walking out the bathroom saying “I’ll be by the car.”

Jaehyun gasped. He hadn’t realized his fangs had been triggered. “Shit” he thought. Now any chances he’d have with Jungwoo we’re gone because he was a monster. A blood sucking vampire who’d never find love. That’s all he thought then. Not even realizing that Jungwoo never freaked out, but was confident maybe one could say flirty.

He ran out of the cafe with his hand over his mouth till he spotted Jungwoo leaning on his car, checking his phone.

“Woo! I-I’m so sorry!”  
Jaehyun yelled running to him. His eyed were a bit teary. He’d had this stupid little crush on Woo ever since he began working for the company and now he’d be hated by the one he loved, exposed probably to the news for being a vampire, and probably get fired too!

“Hyung why are you crying? Do the burns still hurt?” Jungwoo asked Jaehyun pulling him into an embrace.  
Jaehyun was very surprised by the action, that his fangs grew even more! They’d never been this long before he was a little scared.

“I- Woo I thought you’d hate me?! I-I’m a monster! I have fangs for goodness sake! Haven’t you caught on I eat PEOPLE!” He couldn’t have yelled any of that but he said at a moderate tone to Jungwoo.  
Jungwoo caught the emotions of distress Jaehyun was giving off.   
He hugged him tighter.

“Hyung, I’d never hate you. Here look.”  
Jungwoo made the older look him in the face. He made his fangs shoot out too so now they both were sporting the sharp teeth. Jaehyun gasped a a few tears might’ve fallen.

“I’d never hate you and this is why! I really really like you Jaehyun. Maybe even love! Just cause your vampire I could care less because I am too. I’ll love you forever and never will I hate you. Know that okay?” He looked up with those big brown doe eyes.

“Okay Woo. I-I like you too, maybe it’s also love.”  
His eyes darted around everywhere but at Jungwoo, but his face radiated happiness.

“Well I don’t think our date is over yet?” Jaehyun said wiping his tears away to clear up his face.  
“Oh is it not? I thought I came out with you to see you spill coffee?”  
They laughed.  
“No Woo! Would you wanna uhh go out with me? Like not as a date but as dating?” Jaehyun asked with all the hope in his eyes.

Jungwoo paused dramatically. He knew his answer very well. Jaehyun was the only person that “no” was a word he’d never known. 

“Of course Jaehyun. I love you”  
He leaned in closer to his hyung.

“I love you too Woo.”  
He leaned closer to the younger.

Their lips met for a moment, but even if it was a second it was pure bliss for the new couple. A new era for the two would grow from this relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it and want more and I mean a lot more!!!!!!! comment give kudos bookmark all that thank you<3
> 
>  
> 
> we have a twt now!!!!!! it’s @tangerinecrkrs so please please please! follow us so you can have an idea of when we’ll be updating and stuff


End file.
